


The Other Apprentice

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Cry Fox references/spoilers, Drabble Collection, Gen, implied one-sided Starlingale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Five drabbles about Thomas Nightingale and Abigail Kamara in Cry Fox.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes hurrying means patience, and the shortest solution means taking the long way around.

  
It doesn't make it easier to wait while you know your charge is in danger.

  
Nightingale is convinced he is doing the right thing helping those foxes and he does his best to have faith in the future. And afterwards,  
as he drives full speed towards Alaric Robinette's home, he still keeps up his hopes.

  
He doesn't want to find out what it would do to the new life Peter brought to the Folly if his cousin should find her demise like this, here and now.


	2. Chapter 2

He finds the courtyard empty, the smell of horses, dogs and freshly polished leather still hanging in the air.

The excited barking of the pack echoes in the far. At once he understands which hunt is going on, and the fear of being too late seizes him anew.

One horse remains in the stalls. It has been more than half a century since he last took a ride, but the movements for harnessing come easily to him.

He jumps in the saddle under a minute. It would seem that riding a horse or a bicycle isn't a thing you forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightingale uses a eight order spell to spur the horse onward faster than nature should allow it to run.

It doesn't improve your seat, as some wizards learned the hard way - a few didn't have time to learn from their mistakes - but he takes the risk anyway.

Nowadays he doesn't always say all the words, with the years of practice, some spells come together in one image only, rather like he taught Peter how to throw fireballs.

This spell always came together with one thought for him. " _Shadowfax_ " he whispers. Let it be known he once was a fanboy too.


	4. Chapter 4

He reprimands Abigail for her treatment of prisoners, like he would have any of his men, but then he sees the proud look Sahra Guleed sends her and reconsiders.

  
He eyes the man wearily on the way back. Her being an underage girl and his student are three reasons why it didn't occur to him at first - though he finds that last distinction isn't enough on its own lately - that someone could view her as a sexual object.

  
Did he fail to protect her? His fingers itch to send another nastier spell but, like he said, they are their prisoners.


	5. Chapter 5

He asks her later that day. She watches his weary expression with wonder before exclaiming that 'No! NO! Nothing like that happened.'

But his hesitations were not for the subject of conversation itself, and she smiles when she understands he rather feared using the wrong word and risking to harm her further.

He asks if she wants to reconsider her association with the Folly, in light of the dangers they face.

'Are you kidding?! They were _muggles_! I mean...' She stops when he smiles knowingly. Her grin widens. It will be fun watching next time Peter tries to explain context.


End file.
